Hazel Eyes
by lollipopprongs
Summary: Lily has a dream where she is save by a man with beautiful hazel eyes, which she immediately falls in love with. But will the love remain when she, with the help of her friends, finds the hazel eyed beauty? Lily/James one-shot R


Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters created by J

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters created by J.K.R and never will. Now that we've gotten through the tough part…**

**Hazel Eyes**

_The girl lay on the cold floor of the empty corridor. The girl's fiery red hair surrounded her head. The dark cloaked wizards surrounded her body. _

_The girl had been running, but it was a lost cause. Her legs were useless here. She had run until she tripped and fell hard to the cement floor of the vacant corridor. The sounds of laughter hit her ears as she fell on the hard floor. They soon surrounded her, waiting for something to happen. And the girl began to sob from a will derived from her own. _

_The crying girl screamed; it was all she had left. Yet, her screaming got her nowhere. _

"_Help! Help!" The red haired girl screeched. The sound of her voice echoed down the corridor. _

_The crowd of black cloaks parted around her, their cloaks swishing as they made room for whatever was to enter the parting. A tall, cloaked figure stepped forward. The tall wizard raised his wand with a pale, bony hand. _

"_Help!" Those useless words looked as if they'd be the final words the girl would ever say. _

_Suddenly, the cloaked figure's wand flew from his hand. The figure whipped around in rage, only to have a broomstick smashed into his face. He wailed in agony and the person on the broomstick swept the girl off of the ground and flew her down the corridor and out into the moonlit night. _

_When the figure got off of the broom and helped the girl down, the girl saw a brilliant pair of beautiful hazel eyes…_

Lily Evans lay asleep on Saturday, March 27. She was sleeping peacefully at four-thirty in the morning. Or at least, she had been.

Suddenly three voices entered her mind at the same time, along with a bucket of water being dumped on her head.

"Lily-kins!" Lily thought that was Mary.

"Wakey! Wakey!" That had to be Alice.

"Time to get… UP!" And that was Marlene. Marlene's scream was louder than the other girls'.

Lily rolled onto her stomach while groaning. She took her pillow, and covered her head with it.

"Nuh, uh!" Mary bellowed, ripping the pillow away and chucking it across the room.

"Ow!" A voice said from the direction the pillow was thrown in.

Mary turned to look at the source of the noise. "Sorry, Emmy!" She called.

The girl groaned. "It's Emmaline!" But Mary was already back to trying to get Lily out of bed. Emmaline glared at her back before exiting the room with her mound of books in her hands.

"No time for sleep today!" Mary's voice rang through Lily's ears.

"Why not?" Lily murmured into the mattress, attempting to find something to cover her head with.

"Because it's Saturday!" Mary said as though it were absurd to sleep on Saturday.

"So?" Lily asked, exasperated.

Mary sighed dramatically. "It's the Saturday of James's birthday!" She screamed in Lily's ear.

Lily actually sat up to look at her friend skeptically. "How does that affect me?" Lily started. "And why do you seem to think that I care about Potter's birthday?" she added.

"Because we're throwing the best party ever with the Marauders and Frank for him!" Marlene shouted into the conversation.

"I'm not wasting my afternoon setting up a party for Potter," Lily told them.

They laughed mockingly. "Not the afternoon, silly!" Alice chimed in.

"Wait, how long have I been asleep?" Lily asked the three girls perched near her bed.

"It's four-thirty," Marlene answered Lily.

"You guy's have got your work cut out for you if you think that you're going to set up a whole party in a… When's the party?" Lily asked suddenly.

"Seven," Alice answered.

"If you're going to set up an entire party in two and a half hours," Lily told them.

"No, it's four-thirty in the AM!" Mary yelled obviously.

Lily blinked at the three girls. "You woke me up at… four-thirty… in the morning?" She asked them slowly. The other girls nodded. "You, you idiots, woke me up at four-thirty in the morning!" Lily screamed at the girls.

"Yup!" Marlene piped up, she was smiling. Lily glared daggers at the three girls. Alice cringed, and Mary backed off slightly, but Marlene was unaffected. "You know that doesn't work on me!" she sang.

Lily sat there for a moment and suddenly remembered her dream from last night. She went slightly pale at the thought of the black-cloaked figures. Then she remembered the savior.

Lily closed her eyes and tried to remember details from the dream, and what exactly her savior looked like. She strained her memory for anything distinguishing about the person who saved her; yet, all she could seem to remember was this large set of hazel eyes.

"Earth to Lily!" Marlene shouted.

Lily's eyes snapped open. "Sorry, thinking," she explained briefly.

Alice looked intrigued. "Thinking?" She questioned. "About what exactly?" she asked Lily.

"Just about a dream I had last night," she said briefly.

"A dream?" Marlene asked.

"About what?" Mary inquired, smirking slightly.

Lily sighed, seeing no way of getting out of this situation without lying. And so she retold the dream sequence to her three best friends.

"I don't know… I just felt safe with him. It was like nothing I had ever felt before," Lily concluded her story. There was a silence before Mary and Marlene broke into mocking song.

"Lily's in love with a mystery man! Lily's in love with a mystery man!" The two girls chanted as they danced in a circle with each other.

"Oh, hush you two!" Alice told them. The two dancing girls stopped dancing, pouted and sat on Lily's bed with their arms crossed over their chests dramatically.

"Lily," Alice continued. "There aren't that many guys in this school with hazel eyes. We can find them and you can go out with each of them, and you'll find your mystery man." Alice smiled at Lily.

"Who says that they'll even want to go out with me, Alice?" Lily asked.

Alice rolled her eyes. "Oh, pish-posh, Lily! Any guy would love to date you. Look at James!"

Lily groaned. "What's Potter got to do with this?"

Alice smiled, "Lily, that boy would chase after you even if you told him he would be expelled, or you would kill him and then feed him to the giant squid!"

All the girls laughed together. "I'll have to remember that one next time he asks me out!" Lily said smiling.

"Okay, let's go start a party and talk to Sirius about giving us the list of hazel eyed males in Hogwarts," Alice said.

"That are over fifth year!" Marlene added.

"Why are we going to turn to Sirius?" Lily asked the girls curiously.

"Sirius is great with colors. Somehow he managed to memorize everyone's eye color in the school," Mary informed the girl.

Lily looked at her doubtfully. "No, really!" Marlene added. "You're good with charms and numbers and Sirius is great with colors!"

Alice laughed. "You guys are making him sound like a very skilled five year old!" she exclaimed.

Mary shrugged. "It fits Sirius," she said truthfully. Lily laughed with the other girls as she went over to her trunk to get her robes.

"Oh, Sirius!" Mary and Marlene called as they ran arm and arm to the "sexiest man Hogwarts has ever seen" (or at least, that's what the obsessed fan girls call him).

Sirius' face lit up. "So you thought it over and decided that you _did_ want that threesome!" Sirius said excitedly, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively to the two girls.

"Ew!" Marlene shrieked.

"Yeah, no. But we do need your help," Mary told the boy.

"What is it that I could do for you?" Sirius wiggled his eyebrows again.

Mary rolled her eyes and Marlene asked, "Is that all you Y chromosomes think about?"

Sirius thought about the question for a moment. "Yeah, pretty much," he nodded, shrugging. Mary rolled her eyes again and Marlene went in for another comeback. Mary prevented Marlene's comeback by trying to get the two of them to simply move on with what the two girls came to talk to Sirius Black for in the first place.

"Can we move on please?" Mary asked aggressively over Marlene's next question. Sirius gave her a pouty look with big puppy eyes. Mary stuck out her tongue childishly. "Okay then," she continued. "We need you to make us a list of all the hazel eyes guys at Hogwarts from fifth year and up."

Sirius looked at her confusedly. "Why?" he asked. Mary sighed, seeing as he wasn't giving out the information like the girls wanted him to.

"Because Lily had a dre…" Marlene began, but was struck in the back of the leg by Mary's foot and ended up howling in pain.

"Because Lily's got a thing for hazel eyes," Mary said more simply.

Sirius looked at them curiously, but shrugged off the strangeness. "Well… It's too bad you didn't make it _blue_ eyes. I made a list of them last week…"

"Why?" Marlene asked him.

"Bored in history of magic," he answered simply.

"And you still have it?" Mary asked skeptically.

Sirius seemed to just realize that he probably didn't have it anymore. "Well… So, hazel eyes," he continued, changing the subject. Mary rolled her eyes for what seemed like the tenth time that morning.

"There's only one in fifth year, Mark. Sixth years… Kirk. You know, the geek?" he questioned when he saw their slightly puzzled faces. "And Shane. And for seventh years… Adam and… what's his name?" Sirius looked deep in thought for a moment. "Cale!" he exclaimed.

"And that's it?" Mary asked.

"I told you that there weren't many!" he put his arms up defensively.

"Thanks!" Marlene exclaimed. The two girls got on their tiptoes and each kissed him on a cheek before running off. Sirius stood there smirking as they ran away.

"Are you going to help us with this mess of decorations?" Remus asked him after a moment of him simply standing there. Sirius looked at Remus and said, "You think they like me?" he asked the question in a cocky manner.

"I don't know!" Remus exclaimed. "But, Alice and some Ravenclaw were talking about a week ago and I'd put my money on Mary," he told his friend reluctantly.

Sirius' smirk grew more, making him look more arrogant. And sexy. "Well let's get to work, Remmy!" he told his friend who rolled his eyes at his very strange friend who was now walking around with his chest out and his head held high.

"Some men…" he muttered to himself, talking about people like Sirius.

"Okay, Lily. There's Shane, Kirk, Adam, and Cale," Mary ran off the names.

"We think Mark might be a bit too young," Alice told Lily.

"Not to mention he's about a foot shorter than you still," Marlene added.

"That, too," Alice added. "Shane is a Ravenclaw," she continued.

"As is Cale," Marlene interjected.

"Kirk is a Hufflepuff," Mary said. "He's too geeky, though, so let's rule him out as of now."

"And Adam is a Gryffindor," Alice finished. "I liked Cale and Shane."

"But we like Adam."

"Okay, so I have to go on a date with three guys?" Lily asked nervously.

"Well…" Marlene started.

"No," Alice came out and said. "Shane said no."

"Because he's in love with Alice," Mary cut in.

"No, he isn't!" Alice exclaimed, though her ears turned a strange shade of reddish pink.

"Anyway, it turns out Cale had a girlfriend," Marlene stated.

Lily looked at her confused, "Had a girlfriend?" she asked.

"Well…" Marlene started.

"His girlfriend sort of overheard us telling him about his date with you…" Mary continued.

Shortly Alice cut in and added, "He hadn't told us anything yet. Marlene was a bit hyper and was just telling him what he was 'going to do'."

"Anyway," Mary continued, "his girlfriend had a hissy-fit."

"Last we saw him he was chasing her down the hallway trying to explain what happened to her," Marlene told Lily.

"So you're going to the party with…" Mary started.

"Which we really have to go to set up for now!" Alice interjected.

"With Adam," Mary continued as if the other girl had never spoken.

"Come on!" Alice said as she picked Mary up with one arm and Marlene with another.

"It's about time you showed up!" Sirius called across the largest classroom Hogwarts has.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," Mary shoved off the remark.

"We were handling more important things," Marlene said to nobody in particular.

"More important than spending time with me? What could that be?" Sirius asked in a flirty, falsely shocked voice.

"Well, as fun as that would have been, I'm going to have to say it was a much better time without you," Mary told him with a smirk.

"So what were you doing that was more important than me?" Sirius asked again.

"That's none of…" Mary started, but Marlene blew it.

"We were setting up Lily with Adam for the party tonight!" Marlene told him.

"Adam?" Remus asked shocked.

"Why the bloody hell would you do that?" Sirius asked the girls.

"He has hazel eyes," Marlene said simply.

Remus, Peter, and Frank looked confused. "So?" Remus asked.

"Lily's dre…" For the second time today, Marlene was struck in the back of the leg by Mary.

"Lily's got a fetish for hazel eyes," Mary covered up quickly.

"Oh," said Remus. He sensed that there was more to the story that the girls didn't tel them.

The girls began to set up with Remus, Sirius, Peter, and Frank. Alice and Frank ditched after an hour and a half to have a quick snog fest. They returned about a half an hour later looking immensely disheveled.

"Hand me that box," Sirius called to Mary. She picked up the box beside her and took it over to where Sirius stood. Sirius opened the box and Mary could've sworn she saw… no, she couldn't have seen boxers!

"Sirius?" She questioned.

"Yes," he answered.

"What exactly is that in the box?" she asked him.

Sirius chuckled at the look on the girl's face. "I nicked some of James boxers to decorate the room with."

"And you think that that is a good birthday gift to do for him?" She asked him.

"Well, maybe not the best gift… But it'll be great when everyone walks in and laughs…"

"And then James walks in and kills you?" Mary questioned while she smiled.

Sirius grinned, "If he can catch me."

Mary laughed. "Let's see, Quidditch player who practices about everyday versus commentator who may just be the laziest man to ever enter Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry… I wonder who stands the most chance of winning?" she asked sarcastically.

"But, you're forgetting all the chicks I've had to run from in my time," Sirius told Mary. "I'd say I'm pretty damn fast."

Mary laughed. "Right! How could I've forgotten?"

"Here, help me hang these things up," Sirius said as he put a sticking charm on it, and then enchanted the undergarment to fly up to the highest part of the wall.

Mary joined him in levitating the undergarments, but decided it more fun to see how many could stick to Sirius instead of the wall. "Hey! Hey! No fair!" Sirius said as he dropped his wand in surprise.

Sirius bent to pick up his wand and was covered with James' undergarments by the time he did. "It's on," he muttered to her. She was soon also covered with James's undergarments. She shoved him to get him off balance and he tackled her.

He leaned over her and smiled. "I win," he told her before he leant down until his lips met hers. She kissed him back and for that moment, they were in snogging heaven…

"Oi! The underwear twins! Can we try to get some work done here?" Marlene called across the room. Everyone's heads turned to see the two students on the floor looking up at them innocently.

"What do you expect?" Sirius called to them as he rolled off of Mary who looked slightly embarrassed, but still joyful from her recent make out session.

Remus rolled his eyes, "I expect none less from you," he said, shaking his head.

Sirius got up and extended his hand to help Mary up. Mary took the hand and stood up. She plucked a pair of James' boxers off of Sirius and they both laughed.

"We have to go get dressed, Mary. Can we stop the flirt-fest now?" Marlene asked her friend. Mary rolled her eyes.

"Fine!" She said. "Just let me get these boxers off." She continued to pluck them off, along with Sirius' help. Finally, all of the undergarments were taken off of her body and put up on the wall. "See you soon," Mary told him before she turned away, like the tease she was, before he had a chance to kiss her. He stood there for a moment, watching her leave, before he put the boxes away and left with Remus, Peter, and Frank to get dressed.

The party was an informal party. It resembled a dance party. Nearly everyone had a date. The plan was to get Lily to dance with James, but seeing as she was going with Adam, that seemed as though it was going to be harder than the boys thought…

The girls got ready up in the girls dormitory together. Marlene wore a bright red mini skirt and a black tank top. She wore her hair in crazy pigtails with colored ribbons coming out from each one. She had bangs that swept to the left side. Her mascara and eyeliner were heavy, bringing out her bright blue eyes.

Alice wore something a bit less revealing than Marlene's outfit. She wore a three-quarter-length sleeve shirt that was a pale purple. Her skirt went down to just above her knee. The skirt was a light blue with a swirling design towards the lower right-hand side. Her light brown hair was in a plait halfway down her back and her make up was so light there was almost none that showed.

Mary wore a simple black mini skirt. Ironically, Sirius always seemed to ogle at her whenever she wore this particular skirt. She wore a V-neck tank top that was a deep shade of purple. Her silver necklace contrasted perfectly with her skin tone and her earrings matched her necklace. A simple bracelet also adorned her wrist and her short black hair hung to her shoulders, her bangs swept to the side in the same fashion that Marlene's did, only slightly shorter. Mary never wore make-up. She was repulsed by it. But, then, Mary didn't really feel that she needed the make-up.

Lily wore a skirt shorter than Alice's, but longer than Mary and Marlene's. The skirt was a light denim fabric. Her tank top was similar in style to Marlene's, but had a Muggle band on the front. Her jewelry was simple gold that her mother had gotten her when she turned sixteen. Her make up was light and complimented her complexion perfectly.

Mary was the most excited of the four girls. Alice smiled sweetly as she looked in the mirror and thought of what Frank would think of the way she looked. Marlene finalized her make-up (as if she needed to) with the short amount of time that the girls had left. But Lily was nervous.

_What if Adam wasn't her dream guy? What if he didn't really like her at all? What if he was her dream guy? _Lily worried far too much for an eighteen year-old girl. She should be having fun, going to a party and all, but instead she was worried about her date not liking her…

Meanwhile, in the boy's dorm, Sirius was looking over himself in the mirror. "Remus!" he called.

"What?" Remus asked as he walked out of the bathroom.

"Do I look sexy enough?" Sirius asked.

Remus rolled his eyes. "We're going to James' party, does it matter if you look sexy or not?" he asked.

"Mary's going to be there though, I need to look good," Sirius said as though it were obvious. "So do I look sexy or not?"

"Yes, Sirius, you are the sexiest man alive and you look so attractive this minute!" Remus told him, his voice oozing with sarcasm.

"Jeez, Moony, some would think that you're gay by the way you talk about me," Sirius told him. Remus looked at him, annoyed, rolled his eyes, and returned back to the bathroom to finish getting ready.

"So, does James know about this?" Frank asked Sirius.

"Well, he knows about the party, but he thinks it's for the Quidditch cup that's this Sunday." Sirius explained.

"Oh, shouldn't he be getting ready then?" Frank asked him.

"Well, yeah… Yeah, actually, where is that git?" Sirius asked.

"I don't know, check the map!" Peter said.

"The map?" Frank questioned.

"Peter's delusional," Sirius said simply. This was his excuse for all the stupid things Peter said.

Suddenly, the door opened and a soaking wet and muddy James Potter entered the room. "Hey, Sirius. Going out?" he asked as he collapsed into his four-poster.

Sirius looked at him, stunned. "The party… Yeah, it's tonight," he said slowly.

James sat straight up and looked at his friend. "Are you serious?"

"Yes," Sirius said.

"No, not the name! About the party!" James yelled.

"_Yes!_ That's what I was talking about!" Sirius exclaimed.

"Oh, sorry. It's hard to tell sometimes… But, tonight? And, at seven? So I have fifteen minutes?" James asked incomprehensively.

"Yes! Go, get in the shower now!" Sirius shoved his friend through the bathroom door, yanked Remus by the arm to get him out of the bathroom, and slammed the door closed behind him.

"Sirius! I wasn't finished!" Remus yelled at his friend.

Sirius looked at his friend. "You know, I think you are gay. You take that much time getting ready, you check me out…" Sirius stopped because he saw Remus was glaring daggers at him. Sirius turned to James' trunk and started rummaging around for something acceptable for him to wear. He soon found the best that he could, unwrinkled them by use of magic, and laid them on the four-poster.

By the time Sirius had completed this, James was walking out of the bathroom, his hair a mess. "This is what you're wearing," Sirius told him.

James nodded and dressed quickly. He didn't bother going back to the bathroom because he was so short on time and Peter and Frank had gone down to check on the people who would be arriving in the party classroom momentarily.

Sirius quickly dried James' hair and James was ready to go. Sirius led the three of them down the stairs and into the common room where two girls and a boy stood waiting. Sirius stopped in his tracks when he saw Mary. He looked up and down her body, taking in everything he could see, and making up what he couldn't.

James also stopped in his tracks, but it was for an entirely different reason than Sirius had. Lily, his dream girl Lily, was standing there with Adam. Adam, the same Adam James had hated for years. _But, why was she with him? _James wondered.

Remus took another step and James followed him, shortly followed by Sirius who was still in awe. "Hey, Lily," Remus greeted her politely. "You too, Mary. You both look great," he added. The truth was, he didn't particularly care for Adam either.

"Hi, Remus," both girls said simultaneously. They each gave him a quick hug, and they stood there in silence for a moment. Then Sirius caught up with them after being cornered by a blonde sixth year girl.

"Hello ladies! Don't we look lovely, Miss MacDonald," Sirius said as he kissed Mary's hand. She smiled at him sweetly.

"Good evening, Mr. Black," Mary responded to him.

"Whoa! What's going on here?" James asked.

"Yeah, Mary, I was thinking the same thing," Lily said.

"They kind of hooked up unofficially during the set up earlier. Which you missed," Remus added to Lily.

"I was getting acquainted with Adam," she retorted. "Mary, are you seriously going to date that pig?"

Mary glared at her briefly before taking Sirius' hand and saying without words how she felt.

"Come on, the party's already started," Remus tried to ease the uncomfortable silence.

The walk down to the classroom was not at all comfortable. Between Mary being angry with Lily, and James glaring daggers at Adam, Remus was feeling exceptionally uncomfortable. Lily chatted quietly with Adam, but she was the only one who did so. Mary and Sirius talked quietly amongst themselves, and James had been unusually quiet since seeing Adam and Lily together.

When they arrived, Sirius knocked the center of the door four times, and then ran his fingers one after another over the wood of the door. There was a small commotion from inside, and then the door opened to a chorus of "Happy birthday James". James looked slightly shocked, but at least this took his mind away from Lily and Adam.

People pulled James through the doorway and the party looked as though it were really heating up. People were dancing in the center of the room, the cheap band (who was actually pretty good) played in the far right hand corner. Some people stood around chatting and others ate their fill of food.

After a few moments Lily and Adam had made their way, dancing towards the center of the floor. Lily seemed to have a nice time, though the boy who stood by the food table did not seem as enthralled…

Sirius walked over to James and took a treckle tart from the table. "Hey birthday boy! Why so glum? Don't you love the decorations?" he asked.

James looked at the walls for the first time that evening and glared a look that Sirius thought had the power to kill him right then and there. "Why's Lily here with that git?" James asked, looking back to the dancing couple.

"I don't know… He has hazel eyes and Lily's got a thing for hazel eyes," Sirius told his friend.

James looked astonished. "What?" Sirius looked taken aback by the sudden outburst, as did many of the surrounding people. "Hazel eyes? I've got hazel eyes and she never gave me the time of day!" James shouted at Sirius.

It took Sirius a moment to comprehend what he had just heard. At first, he thought that it surely wasn't true. "Wait," Sirius looked into James' eyes. "Shit!" he exclaimed. He looked shocked and angry. He gave Mary a list of Hazel eyed men to set Lily up with and he had forgotten all about his best friend who was in love with Lily. "I've got to go find Mary!" Sirius called as he ran off.

"Mary!" Sirius called to the dark haired girl talking to Marlene. She turned and smiled at him.

"Yeah?" she asked.

"James," Sirius said.

Mary looked confused at Sirius' bluntness. "What about him? Did something happen?" she now looked more worried. _Was James hurt or in trouble or both? _She wondered.

"No! James, he's got hazel eyes!" Sirius yelled. Mary's eyes widened.

"No," she said quietly.

"Yeah!" Sirius yelled.

Mary looked deep in thought. "Oh my god we got the wrong mystery man!" she shrieked.

"But… But maybe he isn't the wrong guy. Lily seems to like him," Marlene responded.

"But he can't be! Remember the dream? The guy took Lily away on a broom and when he landed she saw the hazel eyes! James has hazel eyes and would have saved Lily using the best way he would be able to: a broom!" Mary screamed.

Marlene looked as if she had been put under the cruciatus curse just minutes ago. "You're right. You've got to be right," she stated. "So, we have to get Lily to dance with James," she started before Mary talked over her final words.

"Yeah, 'cause that should be a piece of chocolate cake for us right there!" she exclaimed at the idea Marlene had put out there.

"Well, let's just talk to her, come on!" Marlene told her as she grabbed Mary's reluctant hand and led her towards the center of the dance floor.

"Lily!" she called when the girl was within earshot. Lily turned to look at them as they came to a halt beside her.

"May we have a word?" Mary asked Adam politely. He nodded and the two girls dragged Lily away.

"We made a mistake!" Mary exclaimed when they were out of the boy's earshot.

"What?" Lily looked confused by the blunt statement.

"We made a mistake! Adam isn't the mystery man…"

Lily looked confounded. "What do you mean he's not the right mystery man? How do you know this now?" she exclaimed.

"There's another guy Sirius forgot to tell us about and we think he's the actual mystery man," Mary told Lily cautiously.

"Well, we're quite positive, actually," Marlene added.

Lily was flabbergasted. "Who is it? How do you know that they're the right person and Adam's the wrong one?" she asked.

"Well…" Marlene was beating around the bush as usual and Mary had to answer the questions.

"The person, you have to understand, makes more sense than Adam when we look back at the dream you had. You have to promise you will listen to what we have to say before getting mad. Because I, for one, know that telling you that James Potter is you dream guy/mystery man is not going to go over well in your mind…"

"What? James? You're kidding! There is no way in hell that I'm going to believe-" Lily started, but Mary, faster, grabbed her wrists.

"Lily, he has hazel eyes! The mystery man saved you by riding a broomstick! Adam's barely ever ridden a broom in his life, but James would be most comfortable saving you using a broom!" Her eyes pleaded imploringly into Lily's to try to get the red haired girl to understand.

"Please, Lily," Mary began. "We would never set you up with someone we didn't truly believe deserves you. James loves you and all we ask is that you give him one chance. Please Lily…" Mary begged.

Lily sighed. "How am I supposed to explain this to Adam?" she asked.

Both Marlene and Mary's faces lit up. "So you'll give James a chance?" Marlene asked.

Lily nodded. "But Adam won't take that very well…" she began.

"I'll handle Adam," Marlene said simply as she walked off in search of the boy.

"Come on, Lily!" Mary called as she dragged Lily toward where James was standing.

"Adam!" Marlene called when she saw the back of the brunette's head.

Adam turned and nodded to her in recognition. "You know how we told you because you had hazel eyes, Lily was going to go out with you and all the other contestants were unable to compete?" Adam was getting lost in Marlene's confusing ways of speaking.

"Lily's dream guy has hazel eyes; that's a fact. We checked out all the hazel eyed guys in Hogwarts," Marlene said, talking as though Adam was a dumb five year old. "Most of them couldn't go on a date with Lily, but you could. So we thought that you were Lily's dream guy." Adam nodded, encouraging her to get on with what she came to talk to time for. "We missed a hazel eyed guy. So Lily's going dance a few dances with James, by her own free will!" Marlene added. "And if she still hates him, she's all yours."

"So… What if she likes him better? Am I just…" Adam wondered but could not find the right words, so Marlene found the words for him.

"Are you just kicked outta town like trash? Yes, yes you are!" She said as she turned and walked away from the boy whom was glaring daggers at her back.

"Oh, James!" Mary called as she and Lily neared the raven-haired boy. He turned and smiled half-heartedly at the girls. "Lily's decided to dance with you, that is, if you're willing."

James looked befuddled. "Wh-what?" he gasped.

Mary laughed at the look on the boy's face. "Happy birthday, you better make Lily happy. We all know how long it took for her to finally give in," Mary said as she smiled, waved lightly, and walked away to find Sirius. She immediately found him chatting with the band. No sooner did she see him that the song changed to a slower beat.

Sirius saw Mary and strutted over. "Well, Ms. McDonald, I believe we've done our job. Would you like to share a celebratory dance?" Mary smiled and took the sexy boy's hand as he led her into the center of the dance floor.

Meanwhile, the messy-haired boy and the fiery haired girl dance quietly on the outskirts of the dance floor. Lily seemed to be avoiding James' gaze. James finally sighed.

"So are you just dancing with me because Mary talked you up to it?" he asked the question that had been fluttering in his mind since Mary had told him Lily was going to dance with him. He wasn't even sure he wanted the answer, but he would need the answer; he needed to know the truth.

Lily still couldn't seem to meet the boy's gaze. "I guess so… I thought so… I just- I don't know…" she babbled.

James looked down at her, evidently confused. "Could you elaborate for me just a bit?" He asked the green-eyed girl standing before him.

"Well, I know that I never liked you… And I should only be dancing with you to prove my friends wrong, that you aren't the man that I've dreamt of. But, the more I try to find reasons you aren't my dream guy, the more evidence that you are the mystery dream guy, and the more I can feel myself…" She trailed off.

James was shocked. "Dream guy? I haven't heard of this yet," he told her.

She blushed furiously; her face seemed to match the color of her hair. "I… I had this dream and I was in deep shit and a mystery man came out of nowhere on a broom and saved me. All I could remember when I awoke was a set of hazel eyes. My friends have been trying to find the mystery man, that's why I was with Adam," Lily explained.

"And, do you still think Adam is the mystery man?" James asked, making sure to get out of Lily what he so longed to hear.

Lily shook her head. "I'm pretty sure he _isn't_, actually. He seems like he'd be a great friend, but… There just doesn't seem to be a real…connection," she finished. James nodded in understanding.

There was a silence in which James desperately wanted to ask her if the connection was felt now, but feared the answer too much to muster the courage to ask the question. _Courage! I'm a Gryffindor! Why can't I ask a simple question?_ James asked himself.

James finally decided he'd have to ask sooner or later. "Youfeelconnectionnow?" he asked incoherently.

Lily looked up into his eyes for the first time that night. "I'm sorry, what?" she asked.

James took a deep breath. "Do you feel that connection now? With me?" he asked her slowly. Her green eyes stared deeply into his and she knew the answer to the question automatically.

She nodded 'yes', unable to make the words come out of her lips. James leant down and Lily knew exactly what was happening and the butterflies fluttering around her stomach grew more and more in intensity and anticipation. His lips were closing in on hers and it felt as though the butterflies would make her sick.

And then, his lips made contact with hers, and it felt like all of the butterflies had exploded into a fusion of passion and euphoria. She felt her hands tangle in that messy hair she use to hate, and she suddenly had a new appreciation for the jet-black mess sitting atop the boy's head.

James hands rested on Lily's waist, slowly snaking around to her back. He slowly pulled himself away and looked into her eyes, which were now looking into his intently. She smiled and that was all James needed. That smile said everything that needed to be said in one little movement.

_This was the best birthday ever… _James thought as he leaned in for another kiss. Lily met his lips willingly.

**Okay, wow. I'm so happy! I can't believe I actually wrote that… Wow! It was long!**

**Okay, so I can't have all the credit here. The actual idea for the story **_**Hazel Eyes **_**was **EmpressesPenguinOfTheUniverse**'s. Originally, she was going to write a funny version and I was going to write a sappy version, but that just didn't end up working out and there are some funny parts of this story and some sappy parts of hers. They are two different stories, so be sure to check hers out! **

**And finally, review! How will I know if my immensely long one-shot is any good if you don't review? So please review, check out EmpressesPenguinOfTheUniverse's story and have a fantastic day!**


End file.
